The Administrative and Outreach Core is responsible for managing the SPORE resources and facilitating communications between the SPORE components, other collaborators, and with other SPOREs in the NCI. This is accomplished through a series of SPORE Seminar Series, oversight committees, organized administrative and scientific meetings of SPORE investigators, institutional representatives and external reviewers. In addition, the outreach goals of the Breast Cancer SPORE will be coordinated through this core.